1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic performance device which is capable of imparting rhythmicity of a human touch to musical tones generated during automatic performance.
2. Prior Art
In conventional automatic performance devices, to impart so-called rhythmicity to mechanical musical tones generated during automatic performance, there are known several methods, which include a method of swinging a tempo clock of an automatic performance in a random manner, a method of swinging the tempo clock according to a predetermined function, and a method of shifting backward (delaying) timing for generating a musical tone at a specific beat in one measure by a predetermined amount.
However, any of the above-mentioned conventional methods can provide only limited types of lively rhythmicity, and therefore an automatic performance device which can impart new types of rhythmicity has been desired.